blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Flowerpetal
Flowerpaw is a white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye. On The Blog Flowerpaw has been on BlogClan since around the 4th of November, 2015, and loves to welcome new members! She enjoys chatting with BlogClan, and also likes playing NTA. She also peeks around the Tavern and the Fanfiction Page. She's aiming to write a few fanfics herself, in the future. She has made great friends on BlogClan, and enjoy chatting with them! Some are Mistpaw, Gladey, Goldie, Applewood, Sagemist, Owlwater, Sundance, Stoatpaw, Flame (Flame That Shines Like Sun), Flowerstream, ShiveringRose, Maplesky, Willowlight, Iceflower, Fernfall, Wavesplash, Breezey, Mistle, and many, many more! (Feel free to add yourself to this list! Ily all!) In December, she attended her first gathering, becoming a member of the Supersonic Hedgehogs. She wishes to stay on BlogClan for a number of years (achieved! yay!). Talents * Can twist tongue upside down * Can tie shoe-laces super quickly * Can type fast (computers) * Can create a sorta double eyelid on command (she usually doesn't have a double eyelid) Trailing Stars Flowerpaw appeared in Chapter 17 as a kit, written by Meadowpaw as one of the kits who shared a piece of prey. Trailing Stars Graphic Novel. Coming soon. Personality Flowerpaw is a kind, friendly member of BlogClan. She loves EVERYONE after she gets to know them, and they get to chat a lot. She likes to have fun and play! She's sort of a perfectionist. Aaand on the other paw, In public, she's shy and doesn't talk alot. She's introverted. It's only when she's with close friends and at home, does she reveal her true side. The true side being crazy and loud. Roleplay Peto is a frequent roleplayer of the Main Roleplay and some of the Side Roleplays. She's super active, but won't necessarily reply to a thread if it happens to be dead. Her roleplay characters are listed here: MAIN ROLEPLAY * Flowerpaw (BC) * Wrenpaw (BC) * Tanglepaw (BC) * Dustkit (BC) * Petalwish (BC) * Cinder (DS) * Azalea (DS) * Wing (T) * Scarlet (T) * Frost (T) * Lily (T) * Morningsong (MC) * Sharpstream (MC) * Swanpaw (MC) * Flamepaw (MC) * Quartzpaw (MC) * Aurora (OTT * Spera (OTT) * Cherry (OTT) * Rainblaze (Temporary) * Sophia (OTT) * Caren (TP) * Bluemoon (SC) * Driftshade (DF) SIDE ROLEPLAYS * Strike (Assassins: A) * Dewstar (Rainforest: RC) * Casimir (Kingdoms: SK) * Aurora (Kingdoms: SK) * Fiona (Kingdoms: SK) * Tulip (Kingdoms: RK) * Fierra (Kingdoms: RK) * Thorn (Kingdoms: SaK) * Coral (Kingdoms: TK) Trivia * Clanniversary is the 4th of November * Favorite color is red * She LOVES lemons. Like, it's not sour? It's awesome? * Favorite animal are cats (loves them even more after visiting a cat cafe in new york <3) * I LOVE COWS * FAV SHIP OF ALL TIME IS MISTPAWXPETO (FIST) * She, Mistypaw, Mistpaw, Wollow, Wavesplash, and Stormy Sea are in a AWESOME prank squad * Her birthday is the same day as Mistypaw's clanniversity (July 14th) * Her signature face is :0 (with a zero, it looks like an o though welp :P) * She hates being ignored, or clueless * Disappeared for about 7 months but returned right before her birthday :P (2017) * Saw the 2017 solar eclipse!! * She is steadily getting into the habit of coding again! She learned a bit months ago so she's a bit rusty :P Gallery Image-0.gif|by Me Flowerkit.jpg|By Icy Pet♥️.jpeg|By Stoatie Photo_on_10-1-16_at_4.58_PM.jpg|By Frostflower (Feel free to add your drawing if you draw my fursona! <3)__FORCETOC__ Category:She-cat Category:Hypersonic Hedgehogs Category:Roleplay Category:Neon Weasels Category:Apprentice Category:StarClan Category:Shipped